


Disciplinary action

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Air Force, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Flight lieutenant "Seaplane" McDonough has behaved inappropriately and Commodore Oberon sets about to discipline him. It... goes about as well as expected.Spoiler: They end up screwing on the commodore's desk.





	Disciplinary action

To be called into the Commodore’s office wasn’t something particularly enjoyable. Flight Lieutenant Jefferson McDonough was shaking in his boots all the way past the barracks, through a group of sympathetic friends, across the strip and into the building that housed it. He had no idea what he had done but had at least six excuses and/or explanations ready by the time he got an encouraging smile from the secretary, a pretty redhead.

“Don’t worry!” she told him, “Commodore Oberon is a good man.”

Yeah, that didn’t help his nerves one bit.

“Sit down and wait” she went on with another encouraging smile.

“Thank you, miss… uh” he looked at her nameplate, seated neatly on the edge of her desk. “Miss Roundhouse.”

 

He had no idea how long he was made to wait, but eventually, he was showed into the Commodore’s office and found himself facing down the man on the other side of the desk. That’s when he realized exactly how much trouble he was in because the Commodore was the same man he’d ruthlessly flirted with the night before in the nearby bar. The one who’d blushed and smiled and not even minded when Jefferson brazenly put a hand on his thigh. They hadn’t gone any further than that, but help. Oh, help. Somebody help.  _ Why _ did the Commodore have to be so attractive, and even more so in daylight?

 

He knew he should be an example of the perfect pilot, but he was completely unable to keep his eyes from raking over the Commodore’s body, breathlessly taking in the neatly trimmed beard, the thick arms, and the round belly that was mostly hidden by his uniform. Suddenly the good Flight Lieutenant found himself weak-kneed from desire, and that was about as humiliating as it could get.

“We need to have a word about your behavior off base, McDonough.” the tone wasn’t disapproving or admonishing, but it still made Jefferson straighten his back and want to salute.

“Yes sir,” he said and was proud of himself that he didn’t squeak.

“Lock the door.” Jefferson was doing what he was told before he was fully aware of the order, and it was with a shaking hand that he turned the lock.

“Now” the Commodore pushed his chair back and Jefferson nearly whimpered, unable to keep from staring at the rest of the man’s body, now coming into his view. “Back to where you were, McDonough.” 

His legs felt a bit shaky as he returned to his previous spot, just in front of the Commodore’s desk. 

“Would you like to explain, McDonough? Your behavior the other night was quite unbecoming for a man representing the Royal Air Force.”

Jefferson thought desperately on how to defend himself. He’d had a few too many margaritas, that was true, and he hadn’t known who the man he was coming on to was. All he had known was that he had wanted to roll over and spread his legs right then and there. And he usually didn’t act like that. Eventually, feeling the Commodore’s heavy gaze on him, he managed;

“I’m sorry sir, I was drunk.”

Was that disappointment in those gorgeous brown eyes? They made him think of hot chocolate on a cold winter night, cuddled up under the blankets, and Shelly’d be warm and inviting, and they’d- NO! That was Commodore Oberon he was fantasizing about! ...and had jerked off thinking about… best not mention that.

“I see.”

Jefferson trembled, but then decided to live up to his reputation. They didn’t call him “brave to the point of stupidity” for nothing.

“But I’m not drunk now, sir.”

A raised eyebrow made his mouth go dry.

“Oh?” was the monosyllabic answer.

Jefferson took a step closer, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he was getting turned on.

“No, sir.” he deliberately made his voice low, adding in just a bit of a growl. His latest boyfriend, if you could call a man twice his age his boyfriend, had thought that very sexy. And so did the Commodore, if the widening of his eyes was any indication.

 

Jefferson felt, not only acted, brave. And he wanted the man in front of him, wanted to get on his knees, spread his legs, take it in any way the Commodore wanted to give it.

So he moved slowly around the desk, intently like he had moved in the bar, making no attempt to hide what he wanted. In a short time, he was standing close enough for their knees to be touching. That mere touch made his breathing heavy, desire throbbing through his entire body, settling in his groin. He was hard now, unable and unwilling to hide it.

“I can have you up on disciplinary action, Lieutenant,” Oberon warned, but there was something else in his voice. Jefferson smirked, leaned down, and purred in his ear;

“I’d rather you just have me… Sir.”

 

The Commodore made a noise that sounded just enough like a growl for Jefferson to become light-headed with lust, then the other man was standing up, pressing a kiss to Jefferson’s lips that made the entire world vanish with its intensity.

When Jefferson finally got his senses back, he was sitting on the desk, the Commodore between his legs, undoing his fly with hands that were strong and warm and nearly drove him crazy.

“Wha-” he managed to gasp but was silenced by another one of those world-shattering kisses.

“I’m going to give you what you want, Lieutenant.” Was growled into his mouth and Jefferson nearly came right then and there. God, this had to be a dream. One of those dreams that had you wake up with soaked boxers and a sense of shame, trying to ignore the snickers of your comrades as you wobbled into the showers.

 

Except in a dream, the Commodore wouldn’t have manhandled him like this, mostly because Jefferson had had no idea how much of a turn on it was. His trousers were pulled down, his briefs along with them, and tangling around his ankles since he was still wearing his boots.

“Turn over” was the order, and delivered in a voice hoarse with lust. He trembled as he obeyed. 

The surface of the desk was smooth, offering no friction to his aching cock as he desperately gripped the edge of it, not knowing what was going to happen next.

There was the sound of a desk drawer being opened, then what he thought was the opening of a cap of some kind. Then a slick finger was pushing hard into his ass, and his brain supplied a dazed _ ‘Oh, Lube,’  _ before it descended into static.

 

The second finger, as ruthless at the first, made him moan in desperation as he braced himself on the floor, a vague notion of the pounding he was about to take was forming in his whirling mind.

He could hear the Commodore undo his fly, and he bit his lip to keep quiet. Miss Roundhouse was just on the other side of the door, and he did  _ not  _ want to get caught at this moment.

 

When the Commodore pushed in, Jefferson’s head fell forward onto the desk, and he made a keening noise at the roughness, the sting, and the burn that almost immediately gave way to pleasure. Deceptively strong hands gripped his hips, and then he moaned in protest as the cock skewering him was pulled out, as fast as it had pushed in, leaving him feeling ripped open and gaping empty at the same time.

 

Then he started fucking him. The rhythm was punishing, each thrust making Jefferson’s entire body jolt as he was pushed forward over the desk. He gripped the edge in desperation, mouth open in a silent cry, eyes wide and unseeing as his prostate was continuously battered. It felt so good, every brutal thrust making the commodore’s hips slam against his ass as he bottomed out. Jefferson wanted to scream, but couldn’t draw enough air into his lungs to do so. All he could do was pant, and whimper, and shove his hips back to meet every brutal thrust. So that’s what he did, writhing in pleasure as the Commodore pounded him into the desk, fucking all sense from his head and all awareness from his body. If the entire air force had come in to watch them just then he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Ah!” he managed, “Ah! Ah! Ah!  _ Ah!” _

A rough hand left his hip, instead finding his shoulder, pulling him back even as the Commodore pushed in as hard as earlier. Jefferson cried out loudly as this motion forced him back onto the other man’s cock so hard it was borderline painful. It made his entire body jolt with pure pleasure as his cock pulsed, throbbing against his stomach.

“Sir!” He squealed when the Commodore did it again, his balls smacking against Jefferson’s ass, making him sure he was going to have bruises.

“You have not been given permission to speak.” Oberon snarled behind him, speed increasing, hammering into Jefferson’s helpless body so hard it made not only the young lieutenant move across the desk but moved the desk as well, even if only a little.

Jefferson was biting his lip so hard it bled in an order to keep from screaming out the pleasure that he was drowning in. His legs were like water, his back arched in a way that made it ache, his hips bruised, his ass throbbing with pleasure and soreness at the same time and  **_oh God_ ** he never wanted it to end.

 

He got his wish because it seemed as if the Commodore was never going to finish with him. He kept up the same brutal pace even though Jefferson was nigh on sobbing with overstimulation, his entire body shuddering with every thrust, gasps and whimpers the only sounds he dared make. 

 

“Please” he found himself sobbing at one point, his cock smacking against his stomach, aching and dripping with the need to come. His balls were drawn so tight it felt like they were trying to escape inside his body, his ass was begging for relief. 

“Please, sir, please-”

He made a vague hand gesture, but then immediately gripped the desk again as another bruising thrust nearly sent him head-first into the surface.

He keened when the Commodore leaned over him, round belly pressing against Jefferson’s back, and gave a one-word order in a low, hoarse voice.

“Cum.”

 

It was as if a thread snapped inside, the boiling heat that had built since… god, how long had this been going on, forever?... the boiling heat spilling over, erupting, rushing through Jefferson’s battered body, coming from somewhere deep inside behind the spine, from his abused prostate, and towards his rock hard cock, jerking against his stomach as he did was he was told, coming so hard his brain blissed out, world turning black. He thought he might have screamed. 

 

After, as he returned to the barracks, legs still weak and reluctant to let him move, every step making more of the Commodore’s seed drip from his aching hole, Jefferson was already plotting how to ensure another write-up.


End file.
